


Sex: The Sequel

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Self-Indulgent Smut Series Starring Tsukki [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, PWP, Without a condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Tsukki gets what he wants. Of course.





	Sex: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, as I promised. This is my apology for the last addition that was like 1/16th smut. This is 2 parts smut, 1 part fluffy feelings. Also, I may not update this series for a while. I have a couple of WIPs that need serious attention.

It’s quiet in the apartment this morning. It’s still early, not even nine on a Saturday. He didn’t have to be at work for several hours yet, so he could have slept in. However, when he rolled over, the other side of his bed had been cold as if had been empty all night. Which is impossible since your soft body had inhabited it late last night, having collapsed into an exhausted sleep. 

He grins when he thinks about how satisfied you’d looked.

Tsukishima slowly blinks awake, no longer interested in sleeping, and stretches out his long ass limbs with a yawn before slumping back onto his mattress. He is surrounded by your scent, and he breathes deeply of lingering sweat, old sex, and the hint of flowers in your beauty products. He loves that smell.

He scratches at his naked chest, then ducks his hand beneath the sheet and the elastic band of his underwear so he can adjust his half chub. He’s surprised it’s even capable of that much, seeing as though you guys went three rounds last night. 

It’s not the first time that’s happened, though.

He sits up slowly, swinging his legs off the bed, groaning at the pleasant burn in his muscles. He sees his sweats a short distance away and tries to scoot them closer using his toes. It works, and he’s able to pick them off the floor without even getting up. He yawns again, rubbing his eyes, then he shoves his legs into his pants, standing so he can slide them the rest of the way up. He forgoes a shirt because it’s mostly warm in the apartment; you wouldn’t stand for anything else.

Yawning again, he makes his way through the destruction of his room, trying not to feel too proud of the mess you both left behind in your eagerness to strip off clothes and fuck each other senseless.

Barefoot, he pads down the hall, not exactly trying to be quiet, but not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. He side steps the creaky part of the hallway floor and turns the corner to the open kitchen. You’re there, leaning on the kitchen table with your back to him. It looks like your reading a magazine while sipping coffee. He glances at the pot where there’s some still left for him, he guesses. He leans against the wall with his hands tucked in his pockets and just...watches you.

It’s been two weeks since the ‘Incident’. No one, least of all him, could have guessed how things would have turned out. 

That night, as you stared at him from your bed, naked and skin flushed from fucking yourself, he felt his world crack. He just stood there staring back, terrified. He spoke your name, wanting nothing more to explain away his behavior; he was drunk, unhinged, crazy in love, anything to make you understand he wasn’t himself. He didn’t  _ do  _ things like that. Watching you masturbate. Jacking off to it. 

But he did, and he’d had no excuse. Instead, before you could say anything else, he’d run. He didn’t even take time to grab his things, just shoved on his shoes and darted out of the door. Some time later he found himself at Yamaguchi’s, freezing and still covered in his own come. Yamaguchi, the wonderful friend that he is, didn’t ask questions, and he didn’t offer any answers.

He spent the next few days in a paranoid, dissociated daze before he finally returned to the apartment. Nothing had changed. He was surprised, too, because he was sure he’d get home to find all his things gone, or trashed, or burned to cinders. Not that he’d ever blame you. He hadn’t heard from you at all while he disappeared, and he was glad you were gone when he got back. 

He went to his room intending to cut his losses and pack his things preemptively. However, all he could do was sink into his bed and stare at the floor. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there feeling lost and so angry at himself, but it was long enough for you to get home. His head snapped up as the front door opened and slammed shut, your feet pounded down the hallway like a stampeding elephant. You flung open his door, and all he could do was stare like a deer in headlights, resigned to whatever fate you intended for him.

Instead, you simply uttered, “You’re back.”

You both stared at each other for an indeterminable amount of time before you both tried to speak at the same time.

He stood up, his posture pleading, “[Name], holy shit I’m so sorry…”

You stepped further into his room, “I broke up with Yūji.”

Both of you stopped.

Did...did you just…

“You broke up with him…?” He stood there, arms hanging limply as he attempted to process this new—and unexpected—information.

Not much else was said as you literally tackled him, your lips glued to his and tearing off his clothes before he could even blink. He barely protested.

After that it was blur of limbs, tongues, and orgasms as he ignored the questions burning at the back of his mind in favor of finally tasting you. And god had you tasted good.

He can’t recall all the ways he had you that night; pinning you to the bed as he devoured you, laying back and staring up into your hungry eyes as you rode him into the mattress, tasting your sweet juices as his tongue was shoved as far as it could go up your wet pussy, or watching your own mouth stretch around his cock when you swallowed him like a pro.

It was one of the best nights of his life, and it only got better from there. 

The next day you talked about what happened; that you had been angry and humiliated. But, you had been more worried about what all of it meant, and you had broken up with your boyfriend not long after, unable to deny your feelings for Tsukishima any longer. You’d only hoped the incident between you hadn’t damaged any possibility of exploring your feelings together. 

He’d apologized again for being so creepy, but you admitted to thinking it was hot after the fact. Despite the craziness and your recent break up, by that evening he was officially your boyfriend. 

It’s been the best two weeks by far, he’s never been happier. Or hornier. Seriously, he never thought of his libido as anything but average for a guy in his early twenties. Yet, he hasn’t been able to keep his hands off you. No matter how much you give him, he greedily wants more. Always more.

Not that he’s selfish about giving you any part of himself. If he’s truthful, you’ve had every part of him from the beginning.

Now he stands just outside the kitchen you both share, still blown away that you’re his. His eyes take in your perfect form; your smooth legs, the way your cotton boyshorts hug your plump ass, the t-shirt that looks like it should fit a kid, but snuggly hugs your curves in all the right ways. His dick, half hard from morning wood, jumps to full life just from seeing you. There must be something wrong with him to  _ want  _ you as much as he does, as often as he does. 

He pushes away from the wall, no longer able to hold back his desire. As he takes steps closer to you he thinks that if he’s crazy, then so be it. You’ll be the drug that keeps him from floating off to heaven.

Or perhaps you’ll be the drug that sends him there.

Who fucking cares.

He slips up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and burying his face in the curve of your neck. You chuckle and pat his arm, tilting your head to make room for his as you set down the mostly empty coffee mug.

“Mornin’ sunshine.”

“Hm,” he hums, opening his mouth to place soft kisses against your warm skin. God, how do you always smell so fucking good?

You press your body back against him, and your breath catches when you feel him press back, his hard cock rubbing against your ass. You snort, “Seriously?”

He smirks into your neck, still laving kisses along your skin. “Can you blame me?” he mumbles into your nape, trailing his kisses from one side to the other. His hands slide onto your hips to grip them and pull you back so he can rut into your ass. The give of soft, rounded flesh against his clothed dick makes him shudder with anticipation. How do you continue to do this to him?

One hand wanders under your shirt, grazing the soft skin of your belly, and making its way to your breast. Nimble fingers begin to play with your perky nipple, gently teasing and tugging until your gasping.

“H-how can you still be horny after last night?” You stammer through panting breaths and low groans. You grind back against him, one hand gripping at the arm that’s under your shirt, the other reaching up to twine fingers into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp in a way that sends shivers down his spine.

It’s like you two have been doing this for years. You’ve fallen into a groove that comes so easy, and seem to know on instinct how you both liked to be touched.

“How can you expect me not to be when your right here?”

You huff a breath of laughter, your shoulders quivering, and you shake your head. You tilt your head back to look him in the eye. There’s an indulgent smile on your face, but your eyes are filled with affection and desire.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

He smiles back at you, his heart both squeezing and expanding from the flood of feelings he has for you. “Only with you.”

You stretch up on your tip toes and he meets you halfway. He briefly wishes he’d stopped to brush his teeth before coming into the kitchen, but you don’t seem to care, your lips parting immediately to accommodate his eager tongue.

The hand on your hip slides down your inner thigh. Your legs part when his fingers graze your clit through your underwear. You moan, quiet, high, and breathless, and your voice emboldens him. He presses his hand between your legs, dragging a couple of his fingers over the warm, damp patch of your panties, stopping to firmly circle the pads of his fingers around your clit. His fingers tingle, a light buzz pulsing through the tips because it was just last night when they slipped along your slick lips, memorizing the shape of you. You grind your pussy into his hand, the damp material becoming thoroughly soaked. 

“Mmm…” he hums into your mouth, “So wet for me already.” God, the fact he has this effect on you makes him drunk with pride. 

“You’re teasing me, so I mean...yeah,” you mumble back.

He kisses you deeper but pulls his hand away, and you sigh in disappointment. “Kei,” you whine.

He steps back slightly, turning you around and pushing you forward. He shoves up your shirt and bends over you to kiss every inch of your back. You moan again, and his fingers dig into the waistband of your panties. He pushes them down as he slides to his knees, never stopping the sweet, gentle kisses as he goes. You twist your neck to look at him, breathing a little heavier.

He nudges your leg, and you lift one foot, then the other so he can slide your underwear completely off. He rises to his knees, and grasps both your ass cheeks in the palms of his hand. The way you fit in his palm makes him sigh, breathing heavily from his nose. His hands slide a little lower, his thumbs pressing between your crack, and he spreads you wide. You automatically open your legs more, and he’s now got a clear view of your glistening cunt. His mouth waters, and he licks at the drool threatening to spill over his lips. Precum spurts from the head of his dick, dampening his underwear and cooling the material, and god how he _ lives _ for the effect you have on him without even trying. 

There’s a whisper of his name on your lips as he leans in, running the tip of his nose lightly along your exposed lips of your pussy, the smell of you making his head swim. He tilts his chin and opens his mouth, and using the flat of his tongue, he slicks you up from your clit to your ass, making you tremble beneath his hands, keening loudly in approval.

_ Shit _ , the sounds you make when he’s eating you out are better than any music he’s ever heard. Your voice is a song that fogs his mind and makes his blood run  _ so hot _ . And you taste so  _ good _ . Tangy and a just a touch sweet, and so  _ you _ . Fuck, he could spend hours with his tongue shoved inside you as you writhe against him, climbing ever closer to your orgasm.

He flicks his tongue along your clit, just enough so you feel it, but not enough to be satisfying. Your response makes him smirk. He’s never been cocky, but knowing he makes you like this makes him feel invincible.

“ _ Fuck _ , Kei, stop teasing me you shit!”

He chuckles.

“Go ahead and l-laugh, megane, you’ll get yours at some point.”

He grins as he stiffens his tongue and slides it into your hot, soaked core. He’s not fazed by your threat, he’s looking forward to it too much. 

He shoves his face into your ass, trying to leave enough room to breath as he tongue fucks you into a sobbing mess. Your hips twitch trying to restrain yourself from grinding back on his face. He grips your hips and pulls you back, giving you a non-verbal cue to fuck his face. You growl, then reach behind yourself, your slender fingers getting a handful of his hair. You pull none to gently just as you push your hips back, seeking as much of his tongue as possible. The sensation in his scalp would almost be painful if he wasn’t so turned on. He feels a little high, and maybe a little crazy right now. 

“Holy shit, Kei, your tongue feels fucking amazing!”

He groans into your cunt, the vibrations making you moan louder. Your loud enough as it is, but he could care less if the neighbors hear. He wants them to. He wants them to know he’s the one making you scream like this.

“Gah...shhii...ngh...imma cu…”

He redoubles his efforts and is rewarded when your voice rises again in pitch.

“Sh-shit...Kei...iwanna...cum with you inside.”

He stops, leaning back when you loosen your grip. He gazes at your backside, thighs slick and shiny with his spit and your fluids, and he’s entranced. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands without answering. His brain, lacking any necessary blood flow, is incapable of making human speech. Instead, he’s shoves down his clothes until his cock springs free, a string of precum still clinging to the fabric and the crown of his dick.

He stares at you splayed across the table, your legs spread lewdly, and your head turned back toward him, eyes heavy with need and skin flushed with effort. You’re so gorgeous it’s almost painful. He grips his dick, stroking himself for a minute, enjoying the feel of friction on his member as he gazes at you in silent worship. 

“Kei,” you whine, watching his hand move along the length his shaft. “Please fuck me.”

He groans, fully incapable of denying you any request, and his hips twitch as he fucks his hand. He moves closer, his free hand automatically grasping at your hip. He darts the hand on his dick between your legs, gathering some of your slick, coating his cock with it. Gripping the base he lines himself up. His skin burns with anticipation. Despite the fact you two have fucked numerous amounts of times since you started dating, fucking never ceases to light him up with an excitement he cannot describe. 

The soft head of his cock breaches your vagina as he tilts his hips forward. You suck in a breath as he pushes in, stretching you in way his tongue never could. You fold around him like a glove, tight and warm and wet, your muscles spasming like waves along his cock.

_ Goddamn _ you feel  _ good _ !

“Kei,” you say his name, a silent plea to move. He blinks, his thoughts hazy as he’s lost to the feeling of you gripping him from the inside. He bends his knees and grips your hips, shoving you up the table a little more so your toes barely graze the linoleum. He pulls halfway out, then slams back in, and he fails to stifle the rough growl that bursts from him. The movement jolts you forward, your voice escaping in a harsh cry.

He does it again, and again; setting a hard pace from the beginning. You can’t do anything but lay there with nothing to use for leverage and the floor just out of reach. He tries to stay quiet so he can get lost in the sound of your muffled screaming and the feeling of you gripping him. 

You feel so goddamned amazing...he can’t help... _ gahhd... _ the moans... _ fuuck, so good... _ that fall from his open mouth, jaw slack from blinding pleasure.

Your fingers scrabble at the smooth tabletop, your nails clicking against the veneer because there’s nothing available for you to grasp at. He leans over your prostrate form, one hand on your hip for leverage, the other stretching out to thread his fingers with yours. The feeling of your hand clenching his is grounding, a steady reminder that your there to keep him from flying away.

“Kei, fuck, Kei!” 

“Is it good? Do I feel good?”

“Hell yeah, baby!”

“My cock feel good inside you?”

“Mmyeah...so good…”

“Yeah, you feel good too...so good...you’re so good…”

He can tell your getting closer, your legs are trembling and you keep clenching your inner muscles. If he keeps going, you’re gonna cum like this and suddenly he wants nothing more than to watch you as you come undone. He swiftly pulls out, startling you.

“Wha-“ is all you have time to say before he’s flipping you over, shoving himself between your legs, and sliding home.

You squeak, eyes wide open, and a surprised, yet pleased flush darkening your face. “Geez, Kei. You’re such an animal,” you tease, your expression melting into desperate hunger.

He leans over you with a grin, bending to capture your mouth in a soft kiss that grows more desperate as he begins to thrust again. 

You wrap your legs around his waist, but before you can get too comfortable clinging to him, he raises up, pinning your calves to the backs of your thighs with his arms, and gripping you at the tops of your thighs with his large hands and long fingers. 

He keeps his thrusts slow and steady focusing on just looking at you while you fall apart below him. He tilts his head, biting his lip, as his eyes rake over your body; the way your hair lays splayed out in a tangled mess around your head, the high and low lights catching the early morning light and making it shine. Or the way your small hands curl in lose fists by your head, slender fingers twitching with his lazy thrusts. Or the way your head lolls back and forth, up and down, your mouth perpetually hanging open as you sing your pleasure under his attention. Your eyes flutter open and shut, sometimes landing on him, low-lidded and hazy and wet with tears. His eyes roll downward, taking in your bare chest and stomach since your shirt has been haphazardly shoved up, nearly tucked beneath your chin. He licks his lips, remembering the feel of your perky nipple rolling along his tongue, or the way the smooth skin of your belly tastes. Finally he eyes land between your legs, locking on the movement of his cock pistoning in and out of you, slick and shiny with your juices. He groans low and quiet, seeing and feeling how you’re both connected in the most primal and intimate act two people can be.

Belatedly he realizes in his haste to have you, you both forgot the condom. He’s slipping in and out of you, raw and vulnerable, and a primitive voice in the back of his mind howls in triumph. He throbs inside of you...he wants… 

A dangerous thought floats like a shark just beneath the waters of his consciousness. 

_ Fuck _ ...he wants it. He closes his eyes and breathes deeps as a tremor of  _ need  _ racks his body.

His eyes flick open and upward, locking with yours. The thought takes root and begins to form in his mind; the thought of spilling in you, claiming you in a way that’s stupid and risky, and he  _ knows  _ this. He’s always been responsible, always been careful, but  _ goddamn  _ did the thought of emptying hot and thick in you make him keen like a desperate, horny caveman.

Despite the easy pace of thrusts he forced himself to keep, his end was rapidly approaching. “Shit, [Name], I’m...guh...close…”

He watches your tongue dart out and wet your swollen lips. “Don’t stop,” you huff, your voice husky and seductive.

His eyes snap up to meet yours, and widen when he sees the unadulterated hunger flashing behind your blown out pupils. You two must exist on the same wavelength because the look you’re giving him tells him you’ve been having the same thought. He should be embarrassed by the urgent whine that crawls out of his throat.

_ Yesss _ ...he wants to give it to you... _ needs _ to fill you...

He drops your legs then, though you just wrap them tight around his waist. Instead, he looms over you, carrying his weight on his hands that he places just shy of your shoulders. Your hands slide around his neck, clutching tightly to him so you can use him as leverage to rock your hips. Unintentionally, he begins to pick up speed, rocking into you with harder and more severe movements.

He cries out...holy shit... _ hah ahhh _ ...so deep…

Your voice is raspy, wordless cries and moans leaving you in a constant stream. Through all of this, you never break eye contact, even as your back arches and your head tips back against the table top. 

“Say it,” he nearly growls, breathless and panting hard. He wants to hear the words...wants you to tell him specifically what you want...

“Kei,” You whine. You’re beginning to tremble beneath him. “Don’t...hah...stop.”

Not good enough...wanna... _ uh uh uh _ ...hear the words...

“[Name],” he prompts, grinding against you in deep shallow pulses. “Tell me you want it.” 

_ Fuuuck... _ Please say it.. _. _

You whimper, both in pleasure and embarrassment. “C-come in me, Kei.”

He sucks in a breath, pausing for the briefest moment. Can a person feel their eyes dilate? Doesn’t matter, he definitely felt his cock swell and jump with those words.

“ _ Fuuuck _ , [Name]!” He pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back into you. You cry out, a tear slipping down your temple, and the table creaks as he fucks into you, abandoning all control.

One of his most noticeable traits is his ability to always maintain his cool. If you asked anyone who knew Tsukishima Kei, that fact would be the first thing they’d say about him. Except when it came to you. You are his one complete weakness, the fatal flaw in his armor. You strip him of his self-control, his logic, and reduce him to his basest impulses. In your presence, under your touch, he is a man mad with desire, and so, so in love.

He bites his lip as he watches you come apart in his arms, uninhibited and pure sensuality. He wants to mark you, not just with teeth and tongue, but with his everything. He wants to make you his, to put his stamp on you so everyone who sees you knows that you belong solely to him. He wants to give you pleasure beyond reason, happiness beyond his ability; to forever look at you and call you his.

He also wants to make you a filthy fucking mess.

Want to ruin you... _ shit _ ...watch you crumble to pieces as you come hard on his cock.

He crashes into you. He’s so hard he aches..It’s so warm...he’s so... _ shitshitshitohgod... _ close...

“You want it?” His voice is low and rough, and it doesn’t even sound like him. 

...he’s so close... _ yes...yes...yes... _ you’re so fucking tight...sucking him in so deep...

“Yeah,” you gasp, clinging to him tighter, and meeting him thrust for thrust.

“You want my come? Want me fill up that tight pussy?”

...he’s gonna cum so hard in you... _ fuck yeah _ ...he’s gonna cum so hard and so much he’s gonna watch it drip from your abused hole... _ god _ dammit...

“Fuck Kei! Yes, yes, baby... _ ohgod _ ...give it to me!”

Sweat rolls down his face and back, and his arms shake from the effort of holding himself above you. He goes down to his elbows, never losing his momentum. He close enough now that you rise up, meeting him in a sloppy kiss.

“God I wanna fill you up, make you mine. Mine. Mine.” 

What is he even saying?...are his lips even moving?...

Your thighs tighten up around him, your cunt spastically clenching his length as he drives into you over and over again.

Oh god... _ shit _ ...here it comes…

“Oh SHIT [NAME]!”

He’s wailing as much as you, still moaning out the word mine when his orgasm wrecks him like C4 on the foundations of a building. White explodes behind his eyes as he comes  _ hard _ . 

His cock throbs...he just  _ keeps  _ coming...he feels it coating your insides...it feels  _ so fucking good _ ...he can imagine it...filling you...dripping...

You follow right after, shouting something he vaguely hears. He fucks you through your orgasm, his hips having lost their rhythm a while ago. His thighs tremble from the force of his own climax that seems to last forever but not long enough, and the effort to keep moving. 

He doesn’t want it to stop, he wants the absolute bliss of coming in you as hard as he did to continue on until he knows know other pleasure, but soon enough oversensitivity creeps in and he collapses on you, too limp to do more than pull out. You grunt when he does, just as over sensitive as he is.

Why does  _ every _ orgasm he’s had at your expense feel like he’s died and been remade. Every. Time. 

It doesn’t take long before you’re squirming. “Kei, hun, I’m dying.”

He grunts, slipping his arms around you and squeezing gently, not willing to separate from you just yet.

 

**-8-**

 

You attempt a chuckle though it comes off more as a puff of hot air since the weight on top of you is figuratively squashing you into the table. Truthfully, you’d be more than happy to never move again as boneless as you feel, but the tickle of come dripping out of your thoroughly used cunt and between your ass cheeks is mildly disgusting.

You gently, but firmly, shove at your boyfriend’s (you’re still having a hard time with that word) shoulder. “Move, you ass,” you demand, more playful than serious.

Kei rises up enough to glare at you, and you’d actually be bothered by it if it wasn’t for the adorable flush that still paints his cheeks, the mussed sex hair, and the slightly glazed golden-brown eyes staring back at you, free of black-rimmed glasses. Your breath threatens to leave you, this boy is so gorgeous.

Instead, you smile cheekily at him, and he rolls his eyes, reluctantly pulling off you, cool air immediately replacing Kei’s warmth. You almost pull him back down on top of you, but the slimy feeling between your legs begs your attention.

When Kei is free and clear, your let down your legs, gingerly climbing down from the table top onto weak limbs, knees trembling with effort. 

How is it that Tsukishima Kei fucks you so  _ good _ ?

It’s been like that for two weeks, since you two got together after the bathroom episode. It’s been non-stop fucking, like two horny teens on aphrodisiacs.

Where does it all  _ come  _ from?!

It shouldn’t be surprising. It’s not like you were unaware of your developing feelings for the tall snarky blonde. They had been slowly growing to a head, despite the effort you put into squashing those feelings. Despite your relationship with Yūji. And your sexual attraction to him had developed alongside it all.

And it’s not like you didn’t know how he felt. Or, at least, you’d suspected...and hoped.

You didn’t mean for it to happen. Ordinarily, you would never have agreed to cohabitation with the opposite sex. You had known it could cause problems. But you had been desperate for a roommate, and you were too far away for Yuji to move in. You suppose your former boyfriend could have put up a fight, but he hadn’t. He’d actually acted surprisingly nonchalant about it. After a few months living with Kei, well, you two had begun to bond, and as they say, ‘The rest is history’.

So, here you are, stripping in your kitchen, ready to bathe, and so relaxed you might as well be a corpse. You have been fucked so good, you’re struggling to coordinate your actions. It couldn’t have been worse if you had been drunk. Feels about the same.

You hear a low grunt behind you, and look over your shoulder. Kei is standing there, his pants pulled up, arms crossed at his chest, and he’s giving you that  _ look _ . It’s the same look he’s been giving you since the night he came home and you kissed him, pressing him to his bed. It’s a look that’s a cross between unbridled lust and something...more. More than fondness and affection. Something that makes your skin heat up and heart pound behind your breast.

You’re reminded of the words that had shot out of you, an involuntary reaction to the amount of feelings flooding your system as you came on Kei’s cock. Three words that have yet to be acknowledged, and your not sure if your happy about that, or offended, or worried.

Another problem for another day, you decide.

Your head swivels down to take in what you can see of your naked form. You’re sure you look a mess. Your hair must be a rat’s nest, and there is a mix of Kei’s come and yours still clinging to your inner thighs and making them glisten.

Belatedly you realize that’s why he staring at you like that. Your eyes widen as your head shoots up. You gaze back at Kei for a minute as he chews his lip, his eyes locked between your legs, and flickering back and forth somewhere beneath your butt.

“No,” you command, pointing a finger at him. “No, uh uh. I’m taking a shower, dammit.”

Kei sighs, meeting your eyes,  “I can’t help it.”

You snort, incredulous, and wonder what the hell your boyfriend is taking to want to fuck this much.

“I’m cutting you off,” you reply with finality. Kei  _ tsks _ , and pouts. It’s so adorable you almost give in, but the come drying between your legs helps you stand firm. Also, your vagina is not up for any more adventures for the near future.

The conversation finished, you stalk off to the bathroom. There’s noise behind you, and you can feel Kei following you. You spin around in the doorway of the bathroom, facing off with your boyfriend.

“Kei, I mean it. Down boy!”

“Calm down,” He retorts with a frown, “I just thought I’d join you.”

He’s not looking at you as he says this, and you notice his frown isn’t irritation but nervousness. He’s worried you will reject him.

Like that could ever happen.

You are overwhelmed by too big emotions for this man, and giggle, grabbing him by the wrist, tugging him into the bathroom with you. Your expression softens and you smile up at him.

“I would like that.”

His face immediately lights up. Well, his eyes do. His expression is as benign as ever.

However, before he can slip off his clothes, you shake your finger at him, and state, “But you are to be on your best behavior.”

Your heart rate spikes as his eyes darken, and he smirks, the look sexy and melting your insides.

“We’ll see,” he says as he kicks the door closed.

Goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun. When I next update, I'm thinking of an alternative sequel. A TsukkiTeruReader one. What do you think? I've never written Terushima so that may be an experience.


End file.
